Resident Evil: Detrás de cámaras
by SugeyShock
Summary: Descubre lo que pasan los personajes de Resident Evil detrás de sus videojuegos, mientras se encuentran en su momento de "descanso".
1. Chapter 1

1

Piers ni Jake son gays y… Ashley: ¡Ayúdame Leon!

Piers Nivans, un soldado de la B.S.A.A se encontraba navegando plácidamente por Internet en su computadora portátil mientras…

-¿Podrías callarte? Estoy tratando de conectarme para enviarle unos archivos súper importantes a Chris Redfield.

¿Tu amado capitán? Hum, quién lo diría *Le hace ojitos*

-¿De qué coño estás hablando? *o.O* ¡No soy gay! *Se pone de pie y cruza los brazos* ¿Por qué todos insisten en ponerme en una relación gay con Chris? ¡Sólo es mi superior!

*Sigue haciéndole ojitos*

–¡Cielo santo! Estoy harto. A ver, les explicaré una cosa a todos ustedes *señala hacia la pantalla*. A ti, morbosa o morboso pervertido, no soy gay. Chris Redfield nunca me ha besado ni me ha… ni… ¡Bueno ustedes saben a lo que me refiero!

*Sherry Birkin aparece*

Sherry Birkin: ¿Quién es? *Mira hacia la pantalla* Hola… ¿Piers quién es?

Piers Nivans: ¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera conozco a esta persona, simplemente llegó.

*Jake entra por la puerta*

Jake Muller: ¿Qué me ves?

Sherry Birkin: No seas grosero, Jake.

Jake Muller: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Esa persona sigue viéndome raro… Estoy comenzando a sentirme nervioso.

Piers Nivans: Sí, también yo.

Jake Muller: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué hago una bonita pareja con Piers?

*Piers y Jake se miraron con en plan WTF*

Piers Nivans: De acuerdo, me rindo…

Jake Muller: ¿De qué coño está hablando? Jamás en mi vida me he acostado con un hombre, ¡Mucho menos con el perrito faldero de Chris Redfield!

*Ambos se van enojados del lugar y Sherry se queda sola*

Sherry Birkin: *Mira sonriente a la pantalla*

Leon Kennedy: No crean que todo el tiempo soy guapo, en serio ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Tampoco soy metrosexual, en absoluto. No siempre estoy "sexy" como ustedes suelen describirme… Por ejemplo, cuando acabo de despertarme, soy un asco y mi aliento apesta, en serio, soy como cualquier otra persona en este patético mundo. ¿Qué? Lo que pasa entre Ada y yo queda entre Ada y yo. ¡Por supuesto que no! Claire es sólo una amiga… o casi… *se sonroja* ¡No soy un mujeriego! ¿Y qué si le coqueteo a Hunnigan o a Helena o a Claire o a…?

Ashley Graham: ¡Leon! ¡Ayúdame!

Leon Kennedy: ._. /-/, ahí va esta pendeja otra vez… En serio, no sé qué fin tiene Ashley en Resident Evil 4, sólo estorba y mientras me ve morir grita como una loca histérica, por lo menos me lanzara un arma para defenderme o… o le lanzara su zapatillas último modelo a los enemigos, yo que sé. ¿Las zapatillas no pueden ser último modelo? Bueno, soy un hombre, no las uso… ¿Sabes quién sí? Alfred Ashford… *BA DUM TSS…*

Ashley Graham: ¡Leon! ¡Ayúdame! D: *Choca con la pantalla* ¡AU! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Leon ayúdame! ¡Alguien está tratando de raptarme! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No quieres raptarme? Wow… eres la primera persona que me dice eso. Es muy lindo de tu parte, en serio. ¿Qué por qué siempre le pido ayuda a Leon? Pues… pues… no lo sé, me gusta ver sus músculos cuando pelea por mí *suspira enamoradamente* él es TAAAAAAN perfecto… ¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Porque sea rubia no quiere decir que sea tonta! No soy tonta ¿De acuerdo? Es sólo que…

Sherry Birkin: Ella tiene razón, yo soy rubia y no soy tonta.

Jill: Porque tú eres diferente.

Ashley y Sherry: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jill: ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Ada Wong: ¿Por qué insisten en encasillarme? No puedo creer que la gente se la pase escribiendo tonterías acerca de mí persona. No soy una zorra y jamás me he acostado con Wesker ni Simmons ni algún otro persona. En estos momentos no estamos hablando de Leon ¿De acuerdo? Como te decía, al igual que in rubiecito por ahí yo también soy víctima de la gente que cree que todo el tiempo soy sexy. No lo soy, ¿Alguna vez me han visto depilarme las piernas? No querrían verlo, en serio.

Leon Kennedy: Tiene toda la razón :L

Ada Wong: Piérdete.

Claire Redfield: ¡Oh! Hola, cariño, no te había visto ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un poco de agua tal vez? ¿No? De acuerdo. ¿Que hable sobre mí? Bueno… todo el mundo dice que tengo un… un instinto "maternal" pero yo no lo veo así, soy demasiado joven como para parecer una mamá, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Treinta y seis años para mí es ser joven! Tú no lo entiendes… Oh, dios mío… ¡Moira bájate de la mesa!

Moira Burton: ¡Oblígame!

Claire Redfield: ¡¿What the fuck?! ¡Jake Muller no le lances comida a Piers! Lo siento *sonríe* tengo que ir a controlar a esos bestias.

Steve Burnside: Hola *molesto*, ya era hora de que se acordaran de mí. Nadie se acuerda de mí porque todas las fangirls se la pasan chillando "¡Oh Leon, eres tan sexy!" o "Chris, hazme un hijo" ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero fangirls que me acosen…

Chris Redfield: Créeme, no lo quieres.

Leon Kennedy: Él tiene razón. Además, tú también tienes fangirls ¿De qué te quejas?

Chris Redfield: Y siempre te emparejan con mi hermana *gruñe*, lo que es bueno porque nosotros solemos ser gays en las historias de nuestras chicas.

Leon Kennedy: *Asiente calmado*

Steve Burnside: *cruza los brazos* No estoy completamente convencido.

Leon Kennedy: Al menos no eres tan gay como nosotros *suspiro melancólico*

Chris Redfield: Qué envidia *se van cabizbajos*

Steve Burnside: *mira hacia la pantalla* ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Excella Gionne: *Se encuentra besuqueando la fotografía de Albert Wesker*

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Excella Gionne: *Mira sorprendida a la pantalla* ¿Quién diablos eres tú? *bufa* Llamaré a seguridad.

Jack Krauser: *Se acerca a Chris Redfield* Chsst… ¿Qué tipo de esteroides usas?

Chris Redfield: -.-

Albert Wesker: *Mira sensualmente hacia la pantalla* Hmm…me parece que tú puedes un perfecto espécimen para mis proyectos y experimentos. Umbrella será…

Jill Valentine: ¿No te bastó con la puteada que te dio Chris en RE5?

Albert Wesker: -.- Cierra la boca, Valentine.

Dante Sparda: Hola kids, escuché que andan haciendo entrevistas ¿Es aquí?

Leon Kennedy: Tú no eres parte de Resident Evil, lárgate.

Dante Sparda: Iba a serlo.

Jack Krauser: De hecho iba a ser tú, Leon.

*Ashley Graham aparece de repente*

Ashley Graham: ¡Leon! Nunca me contaste que tenías un gemelo *sonríe*

Jack Krauser y Dante Sparda susurran a Leon: ¿Siempre es así?

Leon Kennedy: *triste* Sí…


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto en el club de los muertos…

Excella Gionne: En serio, estoy harta… *se lleva la mano a la frente*

*Piers Nivans se encoge de hombros*

Piers Nivans: Considero mi muerte innecesaria…

Steve Burnside: Yo también, aunque… *sonríe siniestramente* los fans están especulando que saldré en Resdient Evil 7

Albert Wesker: ¿Y eso por qué? *se levanta las gafas y abre los ojos como platos*

Steve Burnside: Porque… *todos lo miran atentamente* Bueno, *se encoge de hombros* ellos dicen que el virus tarda quince años en incubar y bueno…

Jack Krauser: Cierra la boca, niño, Capcom ni siquiera te ha llamado.

*Steve Burnside agacha la cabeza*

Carla Radames: Yo no debería estar muerta, yo soy la mejor villana de Resident Evil, yo… yo debería estar viva…

Alex y Albert Wesker: *La miran en plan "Are you serius?"*

Sheva Alomar: ¿Esto una especie de programa para la TV? Interesante… ¿Que qué pienso acerca de Chris Redfield? Bueno… *vacila* es un buen jefe, pero sinceramente me alegra no haber aparecido con él en Resident Evil 6 como su compañera *guiña el ojo* sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ozwell Edgar Spencer: *Tose* Estoy harto de estos muchachitos malcriados *tose* entiendo que en Resident Evil haya hecho un tipo de papel en el que muchos me pueden ver como el malvado, pero realmente no soy así… *tose desesperadamente al ver a Moira Burton lanzando globos con agua helada* ¿Lo ven? ¡Esa muchachita está loca! ¿Y ese cabello? No es para una niña linda como ella… *ve a Leon Kennedy* ¿Qué está pasando en el mundo? Las niñas parecen niños y los niños parecen niñas… ese muchacho rubio debería cortarse el pelo, parece mujer y uno de esos… ¿Cómo le llaman? ¡Emos! ¡Sí, emos! *niega con la cabeza mientras se va* El mundo se está volviendo loco, loco…

Buddy (Alexander Kozachenko): Sólo enseño, eso es todo… no quisiera volver a enfrentarme a las plagas de nuevo o a algo relacionado con el gobierno. Bueno, sólo lo haría si la ocasión lo ameritara ¿Entiendes? No me metería a esas cosas de nuevo sólo para morir ¿Qué no me ves? *está en silla de ruedas* De todas formas…

Nos encontramos dirigiéndonos a la sala común, la cual es ocupada por los malévolos enemigos de todas las sagas de Resident Evil…

¿Crees que esto sea seguro?

*Susurra* Shhh, cállate.

¡Hey! Doctor Salvador ¿Cómo se encuentra usted en estos momentos? *le pone el micrófono en frente para que hable*

Doctor Salvador: *Sonido de motosierra*

Otro ganado: ¡Lárgate de aquí cabrón!

*Susurra* será mejor que corramos…

*Corren y se encuentran con Moira Burton, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine*

¡Demonios! ¡Eso fue horrible!

Chris Redfield: *siempre tan sonriente* ¿Así que fueron a la sala común?

*asienten temblorosos*

Jill Valentine: Grave error.

Moira Burton: Oigan, inadaptados, ¿Verdad que ellos dos son hermosos como pareja? Ellos siempre lo niegan pero es OOOOBVIOOOOOO.

Barry Burton: Moira deja de molestar a los soldados.

Moira Burton: -.-


End file.
